Viento Sur
by Angie Jb
Summary: "Historias dentro de la Historia". Con la idea de imaginar los "espacios vacíos" que supone la historia original, según mi perspectiva. Marchaste pero no por siempre Albert. Estoy segura que volverás… y tengo que decírtelo aunque no estés…


**Viento sur**

**Historias dentro de la historia**

**Angie Jb/ Angie Velarde**

**Febrero 2010**

"_**NO SÉ NI CÓMO DESCRIBIR, ESE VACÍO QUE HAY EN MÍ…**_

_**UNA VOZ… INSPIRACIÓN, QUE ME HACE SOÑAR"**__**1**_

…_**Y este cuento Candi, ¿dices que es cierto?**_

_**¡Claro Lyn!.. yo siempre digo la verdad**_

_**¿Pero… él a dónde se fue?... ¿Por qué no vuelve? ¿En qué termina tu historia?**_

_**El volverá, no cabe duda Timothy… el final no está escrito todavía… pero no teman chicos, será un final muy feliz…**_

Por un momento su mirada se enfocó en el pedazo de cielo que se observaba tras la ventana de la sala de pediatría… suspiró profundamente y con certeza afirmó de nuevo

_**El volverá…**_

Desde aquella mañana en que Albert partió, la soledad había abrumado el corazón de Candi que se deshacía en silencio, pensándolo incesantemente y buscándolo en cada rincón de la casa, en cualquier espacio dentro sus sueños y en todos y cada uno de los momentos interminables en que aferrada a su esperanza esperaba que él apareciera por dónde se había ido, con su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos de cielo, dándole otra vez calor a los rayos del sol…

Candi cerró la puerta del área de pediatría, dejando a la mayoría de los niños sumidos en un dulce sueño. Mirando hacia el suelo, abrazó su libro de cuentos y los expedientes médicos de algunos chicos, mientras continuaba caminando por el pasillo hacia la central de enfermeras… Albert, siempre Albert. No podía sacarlo de su mente…. Albert desapareció completamente del panorama. Ella había recorrido medio Chicago, todos los sitios donde creía que pudiera encontrarlo. Ni una sombra, ni nada…

Detuvo su marcha recargándose en la puerta frente al jardín del Hospital. Respiró profundamente y se acercó a uno de los árboles más corpulentos. La tarde caía sobre Chicago envuelta en nubes de lluvia y tormenta. Candi no lloraba, pero sus ojos tristes y brillantes eran un claro indicio de que podría hacerlo a la menor provocación. Apoyó su mano en una pequeña banca para sostenerse. Al pasar las semanas, la angustia por conocer el paradero del joven, había cedido paso a una aislamiento profundo, que la obligó a reflexionar sobre su particular relación con Albert…

Muchas certezas estaban surgiendo a partir de su querida ausencia. Cada pensamiento del día y de la noche lo dirigía con fervor a él, clamaba por él, con la inocente ilusión de que el la escuchara en medio de sus correrías por el mundo. Su vida estaba ya tan hecha a la compañía y el mutuo contacto con Albert, que era impensable vivirla de otra manera…

Si pudiera llamarlo, si supiera dónde escribirle por lo menos…

Una revelación espontánea la detuvo en seco…

_**¡Claro!...**_ – dijo en voz alta, sonriendo alegre por primera vez desde esa triste mañana… - _**si recobró la memoria, ahí lo podré encontrar…**_

Candi corrió hacia el interior del Hospital. El fin de semana tendría un par de días libres y marcharía a por él…

"… _**Y SIN PALABRAS, ME CALMAS… ME LLEVAS AHÍ… **_

_**A DESCUBRIR, TODO LO VIVO DENTRO DE MÍ"**__**1**_

El movimiento abrupto del carruaje y el chirriar de la madera no le habría permitido a cualquier otra persona conciliar el sueño, pero Candi tenía la ventajosa facilidad de dormir profundamente en cualquier circunstancia, por incómoda que esta fuera.

Después de horas de camino, el carruaje se detuvo.

_**Señorita Candi hemos llegado… ¡señorita!...**_

_**¿Eh?... ¡Oh si!... ¡disculpe señor James!... dormí como un bebé ¡conduce usted excelentemente!**_ – dijo la chica sonriendo para luego estirar los brazos al cielo y descender de un salto del montón de paja donde se hallaba

_**¡Eso nadie me lo había dicho! – **_respondió sonriendo y luego su semblante se tornó duro mirándola fijamente- _**… ¿está segura que quiere quedarse aquí?**_ \- . Estaban en medio camino entre el poblado y la Mansión de los Andrew en Lakewood, dentro del bosque – _**el pueblo queda como a dos horas más de camino… Yo volveré hasta dentro de cinco o seis horas de regreso a Chicago, y no quisiera que se arriesgara esperándome aquí sola…**_

¡_**No se preocupe señor James! Apenas ha salido el sol, tengo toda la mañana por delante y además conozco perfecto este lugar… y es justo dónde quiero estar ahora, precisamente aquí…**_ – Candi miró el paraje solitario y boyante de vida… sonrió al anciano conductor y le entregó el precio del traslado - _**¡Muchísimas gracias por traerme!... Lo veré cuando regrese en este mismo lugar ¿le parece?... y por favor, no le comente a nadie que estoy aquí…**_

_**No me parece… pero es como usted diga señorita,… ¡cuídese mucho!**_

La carreta se fue dando tumbos lentamente por el camino empolvado, y el señor James agitó su brazo para despedirse. Candi le respondió con la mano en alto. Se había marchado sin avisarle a nadie. No quería dar explicaciones. De todos modos volvería al siguiente día y ni Annie, ni Archie, ni George quién últimamente estaba muy al pendiente de ella, la echarían en falta.

En cuanto la carreta se perdió de vista, Candi se internó en el bosque para cambiar su atuendo protegida por la sombra de los árboles.

Una vez con el pantalón puesto y sus pequeñas botas ajustadas, lo demás era pan comido. Con la mochila al hombro, Candi empezó a caminar con gusto a grandes zancadas entre las hierbas altas comunes en esa época del verano. Los roces suaves de las hojas acariciaban sus piernas sobre el pantalón. Una pequeña liebre huyó de su camino, propinándole un pequeño susto a la joven, quién luego rompió a reír.

Había andado y desandado tantas veces ese sendero sin perder el rumbo en aquella parte del bosque, que no importaba cuánto hubiera cambiado el paisaje y los detalles del camino, ella sabía perfectamente hacia dónde iba.

Las nubes pesarosas recorrían el cielo de la mañana, las telarañas cristalinas cubiertas aún de rocío colgaban de los arbustos, las abejas zumbaban cerca de su cabello… esos pequeños detalles la iban llenando de aquel gozo presente en su infancia más tierna, el cual agradecía siempre… y del cual Albert también formaba parte.

Candi se sorprendió a si misma. Había caminado como autómata perdida en sus pensamientos y de pronto, estaba parada ahí, junto al arroyo limpio de antaño. Todo era tan precioso como podía recordarlo. Suspiró hondo saboreando los recuerdos y cerró los ojos para luego soltar una carcajada desahogando días y días de zozobra y tristeza.

Dejó caer su pequeña mochila sin ningún cuidado y corrió hacia uno de los árboles más grandes para empezar a subirlo con destreza. No paró hasta llegar a una de las ramas más elevadas del portentoso roble. Con las piernas colgando y la mirada vagando en el horizonte, Candi carraspeó un poco y luego hizo una bocina con sus manos antes de gritar con emoción

_**¡Albert!... ¡Sé que puedes escucharme!... **_

Sus gritos se perdieron en el murmullo del arroyo y entre el aleteo y los chillidos de la bandada de aves que salieron despavoridas de entre los juncales a la orilla, por el intempestivo llamado de la chica.

Candi oteaba el horizonte. El sol todavía no se instalaba en el cenit, y bañaba su rostro acalorado a intervalos de luz y sombra, gracias a las nubes esporádicas que se sucedían una tras otra. En voz alta, pero sin gritar, la joven continuó hablando al aire que mecía su abundante melena rubia.

_**No soy nadie para rogarte que regreses. No soy quién te deba atar a una vida monótona en la ciudad, cuando puedes tener todo esta belleza para ti… Pero aún así, sé que debes estar conmigo…**_

Unas ramas rompiéndose llamaron la atención de Candi, y luego un mapache corrió hacia los árboles, haciéndola sentir un poco tonta por asustarse con ese indefenso animalito, y continuó hablando…

_**Solo tengo esta dirección, solo este lugar donde puedo hallarte… ¡Albert!...**_ – el nombre resonó en un grito que hizo eco a su alrededor, luego en voz alta siguió–… _**no me preguntes por qué, pero sé que me entiendes cuando te digo que todo te lo llevaste cuando partiste. Soy tu única familia, y tú eres mi hogar… No sé por qué te marchaste, pero si sé que me quedé en la más absoluta soledad… y creo que tu también te sientes solo… **_

Por un par de minutos permaneció callada abrazaba al tronco del árbol, antes de continuar su charla en voz fuerte con el viento.

_**Cuando te fuiste, te llevaste la tranquilidad de la tarde compartiendo nuestros silencios. El departamento era como un portal mágico directo a las montañas y bosques que tú traías contigo Albert… tú… traías a mi vida un respiro de aire puro solo con estar presente... **_

… _**te llevaste la magia y la ternura de las cosas simples… **_

Candi empezó a mecer sus piernas ligeramente, y luego recargó su cabeza en el tronco. Tenía tanto por decir. Bien a bien, ella solo comprendía que su vida estaba ligada a Albert intensamente. Sin saberlo, hablaba por cuenta de ese nuevo sentimiento que la invadía poco a poco, sin posibilidad de un eventual retorno…

_**Albert, sé que no es la primera vez que sigues tu camino, …de hecho lo extraño es que vivieras junto a mí tanto tiempo en el departamento, cuando usualmente entras y sales de mi vida como una bendición… y a la postre, siempre has regresado…**_

_**Me he preguntado muchas veces ¿por qué siento entonces toda esta angustia que no me deja vivir?... Porque claro que te extraño… **_

Albert era entrañable y extrañable tan solo por ser él, y ella lo sabía bien desde aquellos lejanos años de su infancia…

_**Pero es la primera vez que te extraño sin cesar… mi mente y mi corazón me lo repiten todo el tiempo… ¿Por qué extrañarte es tan diferente ahora?... **_

Tomando un respiro profundo dijo al fin

_**La diferencia es que esta vez no te has ido… te quedaste aquí**_… - su voz se quebró un poco al tiempo que inclinaba su cara y acariciaba con los pulgares la gruesa rama que le servía de asiento

_**Albert… Es impensable no escuchar tus pasos firmes rondando mis días, o no contar con tu calidez, con tú sonrisa que me lleva siempre a un mejor lugar… o con tu abrazo, por más breve que este sea… Yo… yo quiero regalarte mi abrazo, quiero escuchar tu voz… **_

_**¿Tienes idea de cuánto te extraño, de cuán interminable es extrañarte?... – **_Candi se paró sobre la rama y gritó con fuerza _**\- ¡Albert!… ¿me escuchas?... Te suplico que regreses… ¡Lo que creo ya no importa, si no estás conmigo…!**_

Candi permaneció parada sobre el árbol en silencio. Era difícil despedirse, cuando intuía la presencia de Albert rondando esos parajes…

Cerca del medio día decidió marcharse. Apenas tendría tiempo de volver y encontrarse nuevamente con el señor James que la llevaría de regreso a la ciudad. Bajó rápidamente del árbol, y luego caminó hacia el arroyo para tomar el agua fría entre sus manos y enjuagarse la cara, recobrando un poco más de su ánimo usual. Regresó sobre sus pasos y tomó su mochila. Una pequeña botella de vidrio color aceituna tapada con un corcho apareció en sus manos. Las palabras de Albert resonaron en su mente con toda nitidez…

"…_**Cuando quieras verme o estés triste, envía una botella con tu carta río abajo, cuando sopla viento sur me llegará Candi…"**_

La joven caminó un poco a lo largo de la rivera, agachándose de vez en vez, para tomar algunos mirasoles silvestres de color rosa y blanco que crecían vigorosas aquí y allá, entre los matorrales.

Tomó un papel, escribió rápidamente unas breves líneas, metió flores y mensaje en la botellita, y aseguró el corcho con fuerza. Se acercó nuevamente al arroyo y mojó su índice con saliva para levantarlo en alto – _**¡el viento sur!**_ – exclamó sonriendo y abrazando la botella contra su pecho, depositó un pequeño beso en el vidrio frío y la dejó ir con cuidado sobre la corriente del agua.

Candi siguió con la vista a la botella que flotaba contoneándose rítmicamente, alejándose de ella. Sonrió más calmada y dijo en voz alta:

_**Albert, sé que te llegará mi mensaje donde quiera que estés…**_ _**y sabes que siempre estaré esperándote…**_ \- con una tierna sonrisa, en un susurro repitió las palabras que ahora marcaban su destino - _**…esperándote…**_

Súbitamente reacciono. Debía apurarse, no había tiempo que perder. Candi se echó la mochila a la espalda y salió corriendo por el mismo sendero que la había llevado al arroyo.

"… _**Y EN SILENCIO,… ME AMAS Y PUEDO VIVIR, DE TUS SUSPIROS QUE BESAN MI SER…**_

_**VUELVO A NACER"**__**1**_

_**Te digo William que Candi salió en la madrugada de su departamento…**_

Albert no podía creerlo. Candi a esa hora no hacía otra cosa sino dormir. La sorpresiva llamada telefónica de George lo puso en guardia.

_**Según tus indicaciones, puse a una persona de toda mi confianza a cuidar a la señorita Candi. Él la siguió hasta la terminal dónde ella le pagó a un carretonero para que la llevara camino a Lakewood.**_

_**¿A Lakewood?... ¡Viene hacia acá!...**_ – el corazón acelerado de Albert apenas dejaba oír la voz lejana de George al otro lado de la línea.

_**Al parecer el Sr. James, un carretonero del pueblo de Lakewood, conoce a Candi y es de fiar. Mi contacto pudo percatarse de ello tras una breve charla con él, cuando Candi entró a comprar algo en una tienda.**_

_**¿Los está siguiendo?... ¿Se fueron solos?**_

_**No los está siguiendo. Partieron hace apenas unos minutos William, y llevan un paso muy lento. Seguramente les puedo dar alcance en uno de los autos, y luego se me ocurrirá algo para convencer a la señorita de venir conmigo...**_

Albert se llevó una mano a la cabeza con preocupación. Sus pensamientos se agolpaban, pero solo había una decisión posible…

_**No lo hagas George. Yo me encargaré del asunto.**_

_**Como prefieras William. Tomaron el viejo camino, el más largo que bordea el bosque…**_

_**Muy bien George. Gracias por la información. Apenas tengo tiempo… debo despedirme**_

_**Lo entiendo. Cuídate William… **_

En menos de quince minutos, Albert partió a galope sobre un brioso caballo pura sangre negro, con dirección al norte.

_**¿En qué estás pensando Candi?**_

Realmente era arriesgado partir así sin avisarle a nadie. Tampoco era probable que pensara llegar a la mansión de Lakewood, no después de cómo la había tratado la tía Elroy en los últimos meses… el hogar de Pony estaba demasiado lejos… ¿a dónde carajos iba esa chica?

Albert galopaba lo más rápido que podía, cuando a lo lejos se vislumbró pesadamente sobre el camino polvoriento, la carreta que le describió George tan oportunamente. Sin parar la carrera del animal, cambió su dirección y se internó en el bosquecillo cercano pegándose al lomo del potro para no resultar herido con las ramas bajas, dándoles tiempo de pasar frente a él. Luego se daría la maña para seguirlos sin ser detectado.

Para su sorpresa, la carreta se detuvo casi frente a dónde estaba oculto. El anciano se volvió hacia el montón de paja que cargaba y susurró con insistencia el nombre de Candi. Por fin, ella se levantó somnolienta y con el cabello alborotado. Albert suspiró aliviado y sonrió. Deseaba correr a ella y abrazarla pero no podía hacerlo. Verla de lejos era todo lo que se podía permitir, hasta que llegara el momento de que ella supiera quién era en realidad.

Candi bajó de un salto de la carreta, con una pequeña mochila en sus brazos. No alcanzó a escuchar toda la conversación, pero pudo notar que el anciano se resistía a dejarla, aunque como era de esperarse perdió la batalla.

Ella empezó a caminar alejándose del camino, hacia un grupo de árboles más o menos compactos que se apreciaban muy bien desde dónde él estaba. Candi se detuvo antes de llegar al bosquecillo y esperó a que la carreta desapareciera en el recodo del camino. Luego, con un gesto divertido se internó rápidamente entre los árboles. Albert espero dos minutos y cuando estaba a punto de seguirla, ella salió vestida con sus jeans y emprendió la marcha camino al sur. Un poco más y lo habría descubierto.

Albert amarró las riendas del potro entre los árboles, dejándolo protegido de la mirada de cualquiera que transitara por el camino, aunque bien pudo no hacerlo ya que estaba prácticamente en desuso desde hacía tiempo. Con sigilo empezó a seguir a Candi, tratando de no perder su rastro lo cual resultaba sumamente fácil. La chica rompía cuanta rama encontraba a su paso, además canturreaba o se reía esporádicamente de cualquier detalle y asustaba a todos los animales que se cruzaban frente a ella. Albert se alegró de estar ahí para disfrutar su espontaneidad y ternura. La extrañaba profundamente, pero una vez recuperada su memoria, no pudo contenerse más y permanecer junto a ella viviendo una mentira.

Candi lanzó una exclamación de gozo y de improviso soltó la mochila. De un salto empezó a trepar un majestuoso árbol cercano al arroyo… Albert la miró con detenimiento…

_**Así que venías a nuestro lugar preciosa…**_ – murmuró Albert para sí mismo, cuando de pronto un grito le paralizó el corazón…

_**¡Albert!... ¡Sé que puedes escucharme!... **_

Albert instintivamente se ocultó tras los árboles, seguro de haber sido descubierto. Mientras su mente empezaba a volar arguyendo excusas razonables y creíbles, la voz de Candi se hizo presente de nuevo y llego con claridad a sus oídos en cada palabra…

Incapaz de moverse, Albert se sintió sacudido por una realidad que no había captado plenamente, alimentando en su alma una esperanza que creyó imposible hasta ahora… "**estar conmigo**" le había dicho Candi al bosque… no, no al bosque, le había dicho a él… había gritado su nombre… dijo claramente "**Albert**"… Albert se volteó apoyando su frente contra el tronco del árbol, ya eran demasiados años de silencio… pesaban como piedras y sin embargo, debía esperar un poco más… un murmullo escapó de sus labios hacia ella

…_**Si supieras preciosa que "estar contigo" es lo que más deseo en el mundo… que solo tú puedes hacer de mi vida una fiesta o un funeral,… si supieras que eres todo para mí**_…

Sumido en sus pensamientos, Albert dio un paso hacia atrás rompiendo una rama seca. Nuevamente se ocultó, justo cuando un mapache surgía de los matorrales frente a él y pasaba distrayendo la atención de Candi…

Una vez más había tenido demasiada suerte. Tenía que ser mucho más precavido. La voz quebrada de Candi tensó su propio ánimo cuando ella empezó a hablar otra vez

_**Solo tengo esta dirección, solo este lugar donde puedo hallarte… ¡Albert!...**_

¡Candi lo estaba buscando!... incluso ahí, a horas de camino, arriesgando su integridad… ¡y finalmente lo había encontrado!

Era duro reconocer que ambos sufrían a causa de toda esa pantomima que lo rodeaba al ser cabeza de los Andrew, y que no le permitía ser de una vez honesto y arriesgar el todo por el todo… dejar la amistad de lado y pasar al siguiente plano en su relación… Candi no paraba de hablar y hablar, como si supiera que él estaba escuchando y guardando cada palabra como un tesoro… Albert sonrió feliz y levantó su mano hacia Candi, tratando de tocarla en la distancia…

En ningún momento la escuchó decir un "te amo" pero, el monólogo de Candi era por sí mismo una confesión, una preciada declaración… aunque ni ella misma lo notara… por ahora. Porque lo haría, era seguro…, empeñaba su vida en ello. Candi sería su esposa algún día, mientras tanto sabría esperar a que se volviera a acostumbrar a él, no solo cómo Albert, sino también como un Andrew…

Durante largos momentos, Albert y Candi compartieron sus silencios con el crujir de las ramas al paso del viento. Ella aún trepada en el árbol, parada y tranquila acariciando el horizonte. El sentado en la hierba, recargado en el grueso tronco del olmo tras el cual se ocultaba.

Finalmente Candi descendió del árbol. Albert se levantó con sigilo ocultándose en las sombras lo mejor que pudo. La chica se dirigió al arroyo para refrescarse, provocando en Albert una sed inmediata. Sus labios de súbito resecos, ansiaban beber de esa agua… Candi hurgó en su mochila sacando algo que Albert no alcanzaba a distinguir y después de unos momentos de ir de aquí para allá, la escuchó decir con alegría:

…_**¡el viento sur!**_

La sonrisa de Albert surgió sincera y franca desde el fondo de su corazón. Claro, por eso había venido acá… el viento sur los reunió otra vez… Albert se sentía tremendamente feliz. No podía reír libremente, pero esta pequeña excursión era su mejor aliciente en esos días en los que él había sufrido lo indecible separado de Candi.

Albert esperó un poco después de que Candi saliera corriendo en dirección al viejo camino, para iniciar su retorno a Chicago. Cuando ya sus pisadas se habían perdido entre los árboles, el joven salió de su escondite y corrió para alcanzar la botella que flotaba siguiendo el curso del río. Con el agua a las rodillas capturó al emisario y después salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas en pos de Candi. No tenía intención de marcharse y dejarla sola. Esperó hasta que el señor James volvió de regreso y Candi se ubicó sonriente junto al buen hombre y se alejaron por el camino.

Albert se acercó a su caballo y antes de montarlo, destapó la botella. Le resultó complicado sacar la pequeña nota, envuelta entre los tallos y los pétalos de los mirasoles, pero finalmente lo consiguió. Empezó a desenrollar el pequeño pergamino sobre la palma de su mano. Solo una palabra se leía claramente en él

"…_**Vuelve…"**_

Albert sonrió satisfecho. Candi se acercaba exquisitamente a él, y él la aguardaría desde donde se escondía su amor por ella, desde la remembranza de tantos recuerdos que habían permanecido velados…, desde su presente palpitante.

"… _**OIGO EN TU PECHO MI CANCIÓN… Y ENTRE TUS BRAZOS SÉ QUIÉN SOY… **_

_**SOY TU AMOR, SOY TU REFLEJO… TU PASIÓN"**__**1**_

**Notas del autor ****J**

Este es mi octavo minific a partir de la historia de Candi y Albert dentro de lo que he llamado "Historias dentro de la historia".

En "Viento sur", los subtítulos marcados en azul fueron tomados de la letra de la canción "inspiración" (1) de Benny Ibarra, El resto del relato es inédito, cualquier semejanza con otros fic o relatos de Candi, es mera coincidencia.

Me gustaría saber su opinión en a_velardediaz .mx

¡Hasta pronto!

**Angie Velarde**

**Historias dentro de la historia. VIENTO SUR…**

Angie Velarde, febrero 2010

a_velardediaz .mx

1\. Subtítulos tomados de canción "Inspiración" de Benny


End file.
